


[Podfic] Stay Awake, Don't Rest Your Head

by evil_whimsey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_whimsey/pseuds/evil_whimsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/373551">Stay Awake, Don't Rest Your Head</a>, by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/tartanfics/pseuds/tartanfics">tartanfics</a></p><p>Available as MP3 download, on Dropbox.</p><p>Author's summary:  <i>The first time John falls asleep on the sofa while Sherlock is in the room, he realises exactly why no one has ever trusted him enough to want to sleep in his presence.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Stay Awake, Don't Rest Your Head

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay awake, don’t rest your head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373551) by [tartanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartanfics/pseuds/tartanfics). 



> Reader's notes:
> 
> This story grabs right onto something I love madly about the John and Sherlock dynamic. Madly being the operative word: Sherlock does stalkery things, and yet is somehow endearing about it, and John takes him so wonderfully in stride. Also, if you look at the story's tags it's listed as "Dark fluff", which hasn't yet stopped making me grin like a doofus.
> 
> Thank you, tartanfics, for your kind permission to record and post this story.

**Stay Awake, Don't Rest Your Head podfic** : 08:55 Runtime, 8MB MP3. [Download from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q0dthws7dqfwmo6/Tartanfics_StayAwakeMP3.mp3)


End file.
